


Poison

by existential_crisis_located



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Acceptance, Alune is mentioned, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, Other, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential_crisis_located/pseuds/existential_crisis_located
Summary: Aphelios prepares once again to drown himself in pain.They/Them Reader
Relationships: Aphelios/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by his theme, which is why this is more angsty. His theme makes me sad and cry because of how much I want to love him.
> 
> Enjoy some more Aphelios!

"I figured I'd find you here."

Turning back towards the voice, Aphelios felt a sense of dread sink into his body. There they were, his beloved. But the timing couldn't be worse. He held the noctum poison at hand, ready to lose himself in the pain, but now with them there it made it so much harder to do. Having them see how much the poison affected him wasn't what he wanted at all. 

The quiet dripping of water was heard as they carefully walked on the wet surface of the shrine. A full moon was perfectly centered around the arc of the construction where the lovers stood. 

"Even though I am aware that this is your duty it hurts me to know your sacrifice. I wish I could take some of that burden and help you."

It hurt him just as bad to be aware of such thing, but pain was no longer a bother to him. Pain was what guided him, his destiny was full of pain. However this wasn't the same type of pain as having his body burning up from the inside and his throat constricting. This pain was directly from his heart and it hurt just as bad as any physical pain. 

Putting away the bowl, he came closer to his lover and held them, trying to muffle out their pain. The warm embrace contrasted with the cold feelings of bitter sweet affection they had at the moment. He fought for many reasons, but by choosing to not fight for a few minutes in that moment was liberating and sad. The tragic lovers stood still under the glare of the moon, taking in each others presence as a gift to cherish. Who knew how much longer they had? 

As a hand caressed his face, he looked up to the tearful and hopeful gaze of his lover. Those eyes that looked out for him, that hand that reached for him whenever he needed. Their existence, that his own couldn't avoid coming back to no matter how much his fears told him to keep them away. Everything enveloped in a warm feeling of stability and hope. His own eyes stung in a rare surge of fragility. 

In an act of overwhelmed emotion, he leaned in to carefully seal his lips to theirs. Every word, every touch and every moment he wished he could share was encapsulated in this single act of innocent affection. Their arms tightened their hold on him, as if afraid he'd disappear right then.

It was like heaven for both of them. A moment without responsibilities, suffering and burdens dragging them down. Just them both existing in their own little world, nothing more than that. Pulling away slowly, his moonlight cleaned the tear that dripped on his cheek without him noticing. He let out a sound of appreciation, words wishing to leave but never able to make it out. 

"Go on now, I'll wait for you here Phel." A tone of finality, perhaps for the best. 

Sorrow made its way up to his heart, aware that they'll have to witness him struggle with pain. He could have asked them to go away, but he knew better than to ask something so redundant. They'd never be able to leave him alone when they were aware of his suffering.

Coming to terms with what he had to do was incredibly hard, but he did so because he wasn't the only one at stake. Alune could only come in contact with the physical world through him, and that alone was enough reason for him to accept his fate. How he wished to be able to talk to her one last time, not when under the poison's influence that made him numb to everything. He missed her dearly, hearing her voice in clouded memories of when he was poisoned was almost nothing but already soothed him in some ways.

"May the Moon guide you back home safely, my love."

Poison at hand once again, he gazed at his lover in melancholic yearning. They simply gazed back, silently awaiting with a sad smile. He took a deep breath, and drank.

**Author's Note:**

> He needs hugs.


End file.
